rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalblist
'''Dalblist '''is a famous dragon that is the child of Valcruez, born in 8,588 BS before dying in 7,925 BS as a result of a knight by the name of Terison. History Born in the The Core as the child of the fearsome Valcruez, Dalblist grew up with a long neck that could, "reach to the clouds" when extended but could still fly greatly. Dalblist remained in the Roda continent but created a small nest to the east side of the continent where it remained and grew to a larger size. Unlike her father, Dalblist was not a dresmolite but in fact a Redrox, however proved to be just as deadly. Fear of the Dragons In 8,103 BS, Dalblist travelled west before burning down several villages and alerting Capital City's guard to intervene. When they arrived to take down Dalblist, they saw that she had become comfortable in the lair of Valcruez, a creature that no-one dared to attack as it was the most powerful dragon alive. It was months later when Dalblist returned home. During this time, many people were afraid of dragons by the pure awe of Valcruez, at which even uttering the word dragon would believe to summon a dragon to attack the hometown. Dalblist relished in this time period, as did many dragons, as they found themselves gaining more power by the pure hysteria. It wasn't until the death of Valcruez in 8,091 BS that caused Dalblist to be aware of the fading power of the dragons, to prove her worth, Dalblist took residence in Valcruez's nest and remained there. Dalblist reigned as Queen of the Dragons from this moment. Death In 7,926 BS, Dalblist burnt down nearby villages and caused fear to reach into the hearts of one town which would marry their daughter to the nephew of the king of Capital City , the marriage was said to hold great importance for the people. However, fear arose about Dalblist ruining the wedding and in fact destroying Capital City as a result. The brother of the daughter, named Terison, vowed he would kill Dalblist in return for the King of Capital City's daugter hand in marriage to which the king accepted, believing the feat impossible. Terison first meet Dalblist on the hill near the Core during Spring and began a lengthy conversation, according to some sources Dalblist could talk (although the accuracy of this is disputed). The second time they met, the day before the wedding, Terison unsheathed his sword as Dalblist covered her neck, Terison said, "You know the mistakes of your father, and you wish to fix them. But trust me, I will not kill you like your father." Terison suppossedly tricked the dragon by causing it to fall down the hill and allowing Terison to ride on the back of the beast. Climbing up Dalblist's long neck, Terison finally struck the brain of Dalblist and killing her. Terison married the king's daughter as promised and the marriage went along as planned. The bones of Dalblist are said to be stored in the Temple of Jileo. Legacy The story of Terison and Dalblist is a common and beloved tale about men triumphing over dragons, so much so that Decland Wexley changed his name to Decland Terison during the Rabarian Civil War, the House of Terison still hold the throne of Rabar. The legend is often spread as there is many books written on the life of Dalblist, unlike her father Valcruez.